Supernatural Encounter in Kalos
by Shadow At Midnight
Summary: A creepy short story based on your encounter with the mysterious ghost girl in Lumiose City.


"No, you are not the one..." I had entered this place to see what was here. Even though it was just another office building on North Boulevard. Even looked the same. I never expected to find a ghost. Or rather...she find me, but perhaps I should start from the beginning.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day before all this. I was taking a stroll through Lumiose City. It is such a large city I often found new things. I entered into an office building I had never visited before. It was fairly empty, but there were still some people in it. The receptionist was no help as she only recently moved her from Unova. She even admitted to not knowing what the point of this place was.<p>

There was only four other people on the first floor. Two of which were children. One of them simply told me she was on the PSS, or Player Search System, while the other bragged how powerful his Clauncher was. Betting I wouldn't have anything stronger, which I did, and he was more shocked than he should have been. Then the woman by the door asked me if I knew where the "Riches" family was as she was looking for "the young master Miles." My last hope for answers on what this place was for was just as useless. All she cared about was being able to pet her "precious Spewpa" and let me know of that. Repeatedly.

So I went into the elevator and briefly considered whether to go to the second or third floor first. Pushing the button for Floor 2 the elevator doors closed and it moved upwards. As the elevator was stopping the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something didn't feel right, but I looked out the elevator doors anyway once they opened. There was no one on this floor from what I could tell on first glance.

Stepping out of the elevator was a mistake. I got goosebumps as I stepped off, "h-hello?" I looked back and for some reason the elevator door hadn't shut yet. I told myself I was being paranoid. I was going to look around on this floor. A few more steps and the elevator doors slid shut...with an audible creaking sound that it didn't make before. "It's okay. Everything will be alright." Looking around I ventured a bit further into the room when I felt it.

The air around me suddenly dropped in temperature. I could see my breath when I couldn't just moments before. The lights began to flicker on and off. The air behind me felt positively freezing. I heard the creaking of the elevator doors opening up behind me. I looked and there was no one there. I looked back in front of me and the lights flickered again. The elevator doors creaked again as they closed once more and then I heard it. The floor creaked behind me. Making me look behind me. I shouldn't have.

There was a girl there now. A girl wearing a black dress. She had black hair and a purple headband on, but her face...it was blank. Her face and lips were paler than any living person's face should be. I couldn't see her eyes. Her hair hid them in darkness, but I could feel them on me. She then glided around me. There was no walking. The lights continued to flicker as I watched her float around my left side. She grazed me as I passed by. Rather her arm passed right through mine. I was horrified, but couldn't run. I just watched her continue to glide until she stopped in front of me. She didn't look at me, but all she said was, "no, you are not the one."

Chills of relief, but fear went down my spine. The lights flicked once more before she faded away right in front of my eyes. I stood there in fear that she would come back for several minutes before I bolted out of there. The elevator doors no longer creaked when they opened or closed. The lights were fine. I scared those on the first floor, but I didn't care. I just ran. I was more afraid than I have ever been in my entire life. Even more afraid for the person who IS "the one." I still refuse to return to that building. I'm never going back. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Just a little story I wrote for the season. A one-shot is all it is, but I'm happy with how it came out. This event in the game was mostly unsettling because the music stopped so randomly. It was eerie. So what I tried here, since I couldn't replicate such, is make it out to be much creepier of an encounter. Also if you notice I never said if the trainer was a boy or girl. This was my decision to help it be easier for anyone to sort of imagine themselves as the trainer. Much like in the games the character was intended to be a bit of a blank slate. Keep your eyes peeled for I have one more one-shot to come out for the holiday's. Though this one is one I'm still writing. (What I actually mean is I haven't started yet...soon though. Won't take long.)


End file.
